1. Field
This disclosure relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) and to a protective layer and an upper panel of a PDP having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PDP is constructed such that an upper panel and a lower panel are combined with a certain gap therebetween and phosphors are disposed within discharge cells divided by barrier ribs disposed between the upper and lower panels. The upper panel can comprise a substrate, scan electrodes, sustain electrodes, a dielectric layer, and a protective layer formed of MgO (magnesium oxide). The lower panel can comprise a substrate, address electrodes and a dielectric layer. In the PDP, when drive signals are supplied to the electrodes by a driver, phosphors formed within the discharge cells are excited, emitting light.
Magnesium (Mg) has a high electron affinity, which enables it to bond with other ions such as oxygen, and which enables the MgO pair to withstand impact of inert PDP gas during excitation. The MgO protective layer of the upper panel can influence the discharge characteristics when the PDP is driven (operated). In particular, address discharge jitter (time lag) occurring during an address period, and/or discharge voltage characteristics according to a secondary electron emission coefficient, vary depending on surface characteristics of the MgO protective layer. In addition, the MgO protective layer can affect a life span of the PDP according to sputtering resistance characteristics of the layer.